Heart of metal
by warrior of disasters
Summary: a mistake during an upgrade makes metal sonic capable of emotion leading him to have an mental breakdown, however the blue hero is there to help. ONESHOT! rate and review *thumbs up*.


**this is NOT a pairing so don't assume anything. ENJOY!**

* * *

A heart of metal.

On a Cliffside overlooking metropolis city Metal sonic stood confused, thinking.

The day before Eggman had unintentionally unshackled his AI while updating his software then, believing nothing was wrong, sent him on a test run.

At first metal was scared by the sudden rush of new and conflicting information, he had no way of moderating nor deleting any of it.

Whilst he was flying around he searched his memory banks for any history of this, only to see the images, videos of the destruction he had caused, he felt a sudden jolt in his torso area and his claw went to the area in question to find there was no damage.

'_What?'_ he thought '_is...is this...' _he stopped flying and came to where he now stood.

Now looking at the very city he had caused so much violence in, still had a vibrant, cheerful glow to it. With his sonic receptors (microphones not the character) he could hear its inhabitants they were...happy, there was no death, no screams of agony or anguish, just peace. He wanted it to stay this way.

Being lost in thought he didn't detect the heroic blue blur behind him.

"You're not planning on destroying anything are you" stated a familiar voice.

Spinning round quickly metal saw that familiar blue fur and broad smug smile with his arms crossed.

"I like it the way it is thank you"

'_Sonic the hedgehog'_ he confirmed mentally, his red eyes boring into his perfect green ones.

'Huh' sonic thought confused 'well...this is new'

"_No"_metal answeredto Sonic's previous question bluntly but with newfound emotion

"What?" confusion slapped sonic in the face, then he realised metal's eyes were no longer the menacing red he remembered but were dim and somehow unfocused, almost as if he were crying.

"_I no longer want to destroy" _he answered again with more emotion _"I will self-terminate so I can no longer cause harm"_

Sonic was now completely awe-struck, before him stood probably the deadliest enemy he has ever faced, a machine, now wanted to 'kill' himself to stop from hurting others.

"Why?" was all sonic could ask still completely shocked.

"_My core AI has been freed" _metal answered almost sadly _"as such I am now capable of true free thought_, _understanding... emotion"_

Now it all came together, metal now understood the pain and destruction he has caused and was hit by a barrage of emotions leading him to think a world without him would be better for everyone.

"That doesn't mean you should kill yourself!" sonic yelled taking metal aback "you can still make up for what you've done"

The surprise wore off of Metal who was now looking at his organic counter-part in disbelief "_sonic" _he said disheartedly holding out his hands to look at them _"I...I have blood on my hands, men, women...CHILDREN!" _he made a metallic scream now clutching his head _"I have hurt and killed so many, even more if it weren't for you"_

Now sonic believed pigs could fly, first the most advanced killing machine on the planet discovers emotion and now he was having a mental breakdown.

Metal was now on his knees, still clutching his head.

Sonic came to metal's side, placing a gloved hand on his shoulder.

Metal released his grip on his head to look up at the blue blur to see his soft, sympathetic expression "that and what you were are now in the past" he told him softly "I believe even cold blooded killers deserves a second chance" he smiled "I will help you in any way I can, I swear"

Sonic the hedgehog, metal's sworn enemy, wanted to help him.

"_Sonic I..." _metal began _"...thank you" _his eyes were now a bright green, just like Sonic's

Sonic chuckled warmly "don't thank me yet" he said smiling "we still have to stop people from thinking you're gonna' start blowin' up the city" he laughed.

And so did metal, not a metallic synthesised one, a real laugh, one from the heart.

A heart of metal.

His heart.

* * *

**this is a oneshot BUT if any of you want this to become a full story mention it in your review or message me... you know you want to.**


End file.
